olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Acceptance:Students/Eulalia Honeycutt
What is your character's personality like? What do they like or dislike? What made them that way? At least 3-4 sentences. She is playful, ingenious, and quick-witted. She likes to mess with people, either with little things that might confuse them or bigger things that tend to make people angry. It is all the same to her, a reaction is a reaction. It is being ignored she cannot stand. She was constantly made fun of for the way she looked, and because of her human father. She was different, she knew it and she never let it bother her. There were times when she liked not being a carbon copy of all the other Faeries. Being half-human may have made her seem like less to others, but being half-faerie gave her an advantage that was rarely ever considered. There were times when she wished she did not care about being ostracized based on her appearance. What is your character's history? How did they find out about their supernatural genes? At least 5-7 sentences. The Nixie and the Human were a fairly common pairing, although forbidden in the eyes of some of the Fair Folk. The offspring were often accepted among the rare open minded members of a small sect of the community. Baywater had been on a mission for her father Bluebull and her mother Waterdove. Indisposed at the time they sent their child out to do a grown folks work. She let herself be distracted by a man along the way, he called himself Fox Fairweather. She tried to ignore him, although she did relent when he pretended to oblige. They met with one another frequently, until the Faerie was with child. Her name was Stormthrush when she lived in the Faerie Realm. Her mother was a Nixie and she raised her daughter as such. As Stormthrush she was made to demonstrate her abilities, her mother knew it would be a necessity in order for them to stay safe within their own realm and beyond. She frequently left the protection of the Faerie Realm accompanied by her mother and a variety of the Fair Folk, such as Elves, Nymphs, and Spirits. While off her own she became infatuated with a young man, much like her mother had done years before, when she met him again she took advantage of her opportunity. Having mastered an illusion while under her mother's tutelage she used a trick to deceive Riley. In order to get him to "initiate" she played with his reflection in the water until he made contact with her. There were consequences for her actions, she knew nothing about them until she had been banished. She began a life in the modern world, it was slow going being something she never learned much about. She survived in a forest for quite sometime her powers proving useful whenever she encountered Humans just as curious about her as she was about them. She clearly learned little after being banished. With the appearance of a teenager she was treated as such although she did not even have a proper name. What she was called changed with every new person she met until someone suggested to her the name Eulalia "Lia" Honeycutt. The first responsible adult to come upon her escorted her to authorities. Shortly thereafter she was an "orphan" living in a care home for special children. A bit like a cat does she wandered off from time to time, whether it be during the day or the middle of the night. Having no where else to go she always came right back. That was before she was introduced to a student at Olympus Academy. What is your character's appearance like? Who are they modeled by? What species is your character? Half-Faerie What year is your character in? Remember, it does not have to be seventh grade. Olympus Academy runs from seventh grade to 12th in University 11th Grade Anything else you would like to add? She is only in school because she literally has no other place to go. - Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 03:17, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Comments Category:Student Accepted Category:Hecate Grimm